Eagle in Disguise short version
by Eagle in Disguise
Summary: Robin, a girl who seems perfectly normal, actually has a big secret: she has wings! The problem with that, though, is that she's not exactly supposed to use them. But when one of her friends convince her to fly anyway, she runs into some major trouble...


Eagle in Disguise

Name: Robin

Do you have a nickname?: Yes

If you do, what is it?: Robby

Do you like this nickname?: Yes, my friend Drake gave it to me.

If you could have any kind of super power, what would it be?: I don't really want a super power.

Why do you want this power?:

What's your favorite color?: Um black I guess.

Why is this your favorite color?: It's simple.

Who told you about this test?: Me

Thank you for taking this quiz. We will send you and email result in 24 hours.

"24 hours?!" I said annoyed. "Well that's the last time I take a, 'What would your wings look like if you had any,' quiz." I coughed. That's a long name for a quiz if you ask me. But anyway, because I took that quiz, it should have been called, "What do your wings look like?" Why you ask? Well, it's shorter for one, and it would also be a reality for me. Yes, I do have wings.

I was born with them… I am half bird, half human. I don't have a beak or anything. That would be just plain creepy. But I do have to eat more than a normal thirteen year old girl. I also have wonderful eyesight and I'm stronger than most kids.

My two best friends, Drake and Mitch, are just like me: They have wings too. None of us know _why_ we were born with wings, we just were. Our parents have no relationship with birds what-so-ever. Actually, my dad _hates_ birds. He always tells me I'm the only bird he likes, and that kind of bothers me. I mean, I'm not a full bird, I'm only 50%!

And speaking of Dad, I suddenly heard my door open as I turned off my computer. "Robin, time to go to school," he said. "The bus just pulled up." I looked out my window, and sure enough, the bus was sitting there, and my two friends, Drake and Mitch were both waving wildly at me. I waved back, grabbed my backpack and headed out the door. "Bye, Robin!" Dad called after me.

"Bye!" I called back, and ran to the bus. As soon as I got inside, I sat down next to Mitch and behind Drake.

"Mornin' guys," I said, setting down my backpack on the floor.

"Mornin'" Drake said.

"You didn't meet us at the park yesterday!" Mitch said, crossing his arms and glaring at me.

"What?" I said confused. "We were supposed to meet at the park yesterday remember?" Drake asked. "Oh!" I exclaimed remembering. "I'm sorry guys, I had a ton of homework last night, including that report for history class, and my dad wouldn't drive me! And mom's still in Boston-" Mitch interrupted me.

"Heeeeellllooooo! Wings! Remember?" Drake and I both shushed him. "Be quiet!" I hissed. "Do you want everyone here to know?"

"Sorry," Mitch muttered, then, quieting his voice, said, "But we do! Why do you need your dad to drive you?" I sighed.

"Because he says it's too dangerous for me to fly," I replied quietly so no one else would hear. "And he doesn't want anyone to see I have wings and kidnap me or something." Drake nodded. "That _is _the downside for having wings…" he said. I nodded just as the bus pulled into the driveway to our school Abraham Lincoln Jr. High and High School. Everyone hurried out of the bus and crowded into the school building. Drake, Mitch and I were all last. We always were. We're not exactly popular. If any of us _were _popular, it'd be Drake. He has black shaggy hair and brown eyes. He always wears either dark blue or black skinny jeans with black or gray shirts, which is a big thing at my school for guys. He's really quiet and mysterious, which is "cool" at my school, according to the girls there.

As for Mitch, he has very short, very blonde hair. He always wears baggy jeans and short-sleeved shirts. He's loud and hyper and likes to joke around. In other words, he's the class clown.

And as for me? Well, I have black wavy hair that's just down past my shoulders. I have unique colored eyes too: they're violet. I always wear jeans; I never wear dresses or skirts, so most of the girls in my class tease me while the others just ignore me because they like Drake and they want him to like them back, since he's my friend.

"See you guys in class!" I told them, walking to my locker. On the way there, I saw a couple girls in my class fighting with each other. "I didn't talk to Melony about you at all!" one of them was yelling to the other. I wrinkled my eyebrow. Melony. Of course. Melony was the most popular girl in the class, and the meanest. She always insults girls or talks about them behind their backs, bringing each of them down. I sighed and walked a bit faster, when who should I run into, but Melony herself.

"Well, hi there Robin Hood!" she said then laughed at her own wit. "You know, that was funny the first fifty times, but now it's getting old," I said, sauntering past her to get to my locker. I opened it and grabbed my books and then headed to class, Melony following of course.

"Oh, so should I call you Robby? Like your friends call you?" she asked. "I mean, you _are_ one of the boys, aren't you?"

"Only Drake and Mitch can call me that," I told her. "And just because I don't wear skirts or dresses or even make-up once in a while, doesn't make me a guy!" Melony opened her mouth to reply to that, but Drake said, "Melony, leave my friends alone." It's weird how he can sound so calm and quiet when standing up for me. "Oh! Robin Hood- I mean, Robin's your friend? I didn't know that!" Melony said, smiling a perfect white smile at him. Drake raised and eyebrow and said, "Uh-huh, ok," he came over to stand next to me. "Just leave Robby alone," he said. Melony nodded and turned around, her perfect blonde hair flipping with her, and walked away. I looked at Drake.

"Thanks," I told him.

He shrugged. "No problem," he said. He walked with me to class, and when we got there, Mitch was there to greet us. "Hey! You made it just in time!" he said, and sure enough, the bell rang right when he said that. We all sat down and waited as the teacher counted how many of us were in class, then started collecting our homework. She counted the papers, and then happily said, "Well everyone brought their homework in for once!" Everyone started muttering to each other, wondering if it was a compliment or not. Then the teacher started talking about tonight's homework, and then we did review. The whole day went the same way pretty much. Then, _finally_, school was over for the day. Everyone crowded out of the school doors then into the bus. "You guys wanna come over to my house and we can do our homework together?" I asked.

"Sure," Drake said, shrugging. "Why not?"

"Yeah," Mitch agreed. "I'm having trouble with the math homework."

"And I'm having with Social Studies," I told them. Suddenly, they both burst laughing and I was taken aback by that. "What?" I asked.

"You? Have trouble? With homework?!" Drake said, still laughing. "Yeah, right!" And they laughed harder. "What's so funny about that?" I asked angrily. Then they both stopped laughing, realizing I was serious. "Oh, you're serious," Mitch said. I nodded, narrowing my eyes at them. "What's so funny about that?" I repeated. "Well, since you get straight A's-"

"It doesn't mean _anything_." I interrupted Drake. "Right," he said quietly, turning away. We were silent the rest of the way to my house. Finally we were there. We got off the bus and hurried in my house. My dad greeted us. "Hi, Robin!" Dad said hugging me. Then he looked at Mitch and Drake. "Hi boys!"

"Hi dad," I said as Drake and Mitch said, "Hello Mr. Banner."

"Are you guys doing homework together?" he asked.

"Yep," I replied nodding. "Alright, but do it in your room, I have to do work down here," he said pointing upstairs. "Since your mom's not here, I have to pay the bills _and_ do my work, so you can't bother me, ok?" I nodded and headed up to my room, Drake and Mitch following. We sat down on the floor and took out our books. "Before we start our homework and I forget, since we weren't really able to meet yesterday, when can we meet again, and actually _meet_?" Mitch asked, glaring at me real quick.

I sighed. "One, sorry! And two, how about after we finish our homework?" I suggested.

"Well that's fine with me, but how are you gonna get your dad to drive you? He's busy remember?" Drake said. I bit my lip nervously. "She can _fly_, there!" Mitch said suddenly.

"I'm not allowed to," I reminded him.

"So?" Mitch said. "You have _wings _for a reason!"

"An _unknown _reason." Drake reminded him. "It could be for _no _reason actually."

"_Or _it could be for being able to fly and get around easier than other people," Mitch pointed out. I shook my head. "I don't think it's a good idea. We can just do it Saturday." I told him. "You can't expect to be a perfect child you know," Mitch reminded me.

"I know, I just don't wanna get killed," I told him. Mitch waved that off.

"Your dad's to _busy _to notice! Come _on!!" _Mitch urged me.

"Don't Robby," Drake said. "You're just gonna get in trouble."

"No she won't!" Mitch said glancing at him, then looking at me again. "_Come on_! You'll be back before he notices!"

"Well…" I said considering.

"Robby," Drake said looking at me sternly.

"Robby," Mitch said, trying to convince me.

I sighed. "Ok, I'll do it." Mitch laughed excitedly and gave me a high-five. "Alright!" he yelled happily. Drake shook his head in disappointment at me. I frowned, but said, "Let's get our homework done so we can go. Mitch and Drake nodded and we got started. After we finished and put our stuff away, I glanced downstairs. My dad was still working. I nodded and they nodded back. I opened my window, jumped out, spread out my wings and took flight. Drake was second. He jumped out, spread out his wings, and flew next to me. "You're making a big mistake you know," he said.

"You can't expect me to be a perfect child, Drake," I told him. He looked at me surprised then went back to his non-chalant face expression and shook his head. "Fine, but don't come crying to me when you get in trouble," he said. Suddenly, Mitch flew up next to us. "You guys ready?" he asked us.

"Yep!" I said, giving him a thumbs-up. Drake didn't reply. We headed out to the park and went over by the biggest tree. I put my hand on the tree and smiled. "Remember when we were younger, and would sit by this tree with our wings out, and play?" I asked. Drake and Mitch nodded and smiled. "Yeah, I miss that," Drake said.

"Me too," Mitch said. We sat down and looked up at the tree, and then we looked at each other and smiled. We started talking about different things that we did together when we were younger. "You know, we wouldn't be here right now if you hadn't snuck out," Mitch said. "aren't you happy you did?" I frowned. "No," I said. "Why'd you have to remind me?"

"Because it was wrong and now it's coming back to haunt you…" Drake murmured. I sighed and sat up. "Ok, maybe, we should go home," I suggested. As I spread out my wings, I gasped. I saw a man across the street, watching me. When he saw that I caught him, he ran off. "Robby," Drake said. I looked at him and realized him and Mitch were already flying. "You coming?"

"Um, yeah," I said. "Sorry." I took off in flight with them, and turned around, scanning for the guy. "Robby, watch out!!" Drake yelled. Then, suddenly, he had me by both my arms, holding me back, just inches away from what looked like an electric fence. "You almost got _fried!_" Mitch said from behind us. I nodded, dazed, then looked up at the building in front us, trying to see where we were. "Oh, yeah, the police station got an electric fence…" I muttered. Drake pulled me back away from the fence and let me go. "That probably would've been your punishment if I hadn't been there," Drake said.

I sighed. "Shut up about the punishment stuff already…" I muttered. We flew through my window and Drake put up his hands in innocence. "It's true!" he said.

I pointed at the door. "Go home now please," I said. He shrugged and left, Mitch following. I sighed and flopped down on my bed. _Wonderful, _I thought. _Now I'm kicking the best friend I've had since I was in diapers out because he was trying to put some sense into my head, and the other best friend I've had since I was in first grade because I'm just being a jerk tonight! _I sighed. "I _hate _being a teenager!" I yelled out loud angrily.

"Quiet!" Dad's angry and gruff voice called from downstairs. "I'm working!"

"Sorry!" I called back down. I sighed at the same time my cat meowed. I jumped off my bed then realized that it was her. "Violet!" I cried. "You scared me!" She meowed again in reply. Violet is the cat I've had since I was born. She has the same color eyes as me, so we named her Violet. Violet meowed loudly and rubbed against my leg. I laughed. "You whine so much we should've named you Princess!" She looked at me with a face that looked confused, which made me laugh again.

"Princesses whine and ask for luxury, and whine about that too if they get rejected." I paused. "Or yell, 'Off with your heads!'" I then realized she'd jumped on my bed and fallen asleep. I frowned. "Yeah, princesses would get bored with that too…" I muttered. I sighed and laid down next to Violet. Then that's when my window broke; A loud CRASH! And a rock landed on my floor.

"STOP MAKING SO MUCH NOISE!" Dad yelled from downstairs. I opened my mouth but couldn't say anything, because there were two guys coming in through my window. I gasped and accidently let out my wings from fear. "She _does _have wings!" One of them said.

"Told you!" the other said.

"TURN DOWN YOUR GOSH DARN T.V.!" Dad yelled. Suddenly, both men had me by both my wings. "Let go of me you _jerks!_" I yelled angrily. They carried me out of my window and down into a car. "Hey! Take me back right-!" They cut me off by putting duct tape over my mouth. I glared at them as they tied up my hands. "We need to take her to the boss and _quick!_" One said.

"Right!" the other agreed. I tried to get a good look at their faces, and groaned angrily. They were wearing _masks! Masks!!!_

_Wonderful!_ I thought angrily. I struggled to get free and just ended up hurting myself worse than mask boys over there did. "Dang it!" I screamed, except, because of the duct tape, it was muffled and sounded more like, "Mame if!"

"Be quiet!" one of them said. He was wearing a duck mask so let's call him Ducky. I started kicking the guy in the mouse mask's chair. Hm, let's call him… Mickey Mouse. "Are we almost there?" Mickey Mouse asked. "She's kicking my chair!" I laughed and Ducky glared at me. I simply smiled.

"Finally!" Mickey Mouse said. "We're _here_!" I looked out the window and gasped. The building they were pulling up to was huge, and _haunted _looking. It was old too. The paint was peeling off the walls of the building. It had graffiti on some parts (which annoyed me) and broken windows. Some of the doors had wood nailed on them, holding them shut, and signs that said, "Private Property! Do not enter!" Others, the wood and nails were on the ground and the door was either hanging open, or had fallen off completely, revealing the darkness from inside the building, making it more eerie. I shivered and looked away.

Suddenly, the car stopped. "We're here!" Ducky said, looking back at me. "What's your name? 'Robby?'" I felt my insides catch on fire from anger.

"Only _Drake and Mitch _can call me that!" I screamed angrily. But it was muffled again. Ducky laughed mockingly and put his hand to his ear. "What's that? I don't think I understood!" he sneered. My eyes flashed just as a long piece of cloth went over my eyes; a blindfold. "There, that should shut her up for about… five minutes." Mickey Mouse said. I hadn't even noticed him leave. And he was right. I stopped talking because I was of these two masked _idiots._ They carried me inside the building (with me kicking Mickey Mouse again of course!) and tossed me on what felt like a chair, and tied me up. "Ok, we brought her!" Ducky said.

"Good!" a gruff voice said. "Did you see her wings again?"

"Yep! She was stupid and let her wings out as we climbed in through her window!" Mickey Mouse said proudly. I let a low, threatening growl escape my throat, and heard them step back. I felt like laughing at that moment, but the feeling immediately disappeared when I felt a horrible, _painful, _sting around my mouth. I yelped and clenched my jaw.

"Now let's see your wings! Untie her but hold onto her when you do! We don't want her escaping!" the gruff voice ordered. "If you don't let me go in about two seconds you're going to wish you had changed your _mind!" _I snarled. The gruff-voiced man laughed. "Ah! A bird girl with an attitude! You could be very useful! Uh what was your name again?"

"Robin, and you're not going to remember yours in about one second." I snarled. "Ok, now I'm starting _not _to like this attitude, one bit," he said disappointedly. "Let's see your wings now before I lose patience." I felt myself being untied then lifted up by both arms. "Now, let's see them!" the man said, um, let's call him… Bossy Pants! Yeah, I like that name! I shook my head rapidly. Suddenly, I felt a hand slap my back, causing my wings to fly out. _Stupid nerves… _I thought angrily.

"Exquisite…" Bossy Pants murmured. "Beautiful, such beautiful wings and a beautiful color as well…" He touched my wings and started petting them. My wings were _kinda_ pretty I guess. They were white, brown and a couple speckles of black. They're, "graceful," as my dad says, and _big_ too… Like, 14 feet? 15? Maybe even 16. But either way, they're big.

Drake's wings are even bigger though! 17 or 18 feet. And, if you ask me, even prettier, more beautiful. They're pitch black on the first half and then get lighter all the way down to the bottom where it's nearly white. In the sun, they seem to sparkle as if they're made of jewels.

Mitch's wings are smaller than both Drake's and mine. They're about 12 or 13 feet. They're colors are similar to mine too, except they're white and tan, with unique colored speckles; they're blue. _Blue! _I know! Weird huh? But back on subject.

Bossy Pants grabbed onto one of my wings and tried pulling out a feather! Yeah, not kidding! I kicked him in the shin and he jumped back. "_Ow_!" he yelled. "Tie her ankles up!" I felt my ankles being bound together and tied up. "Don't ever pull _any _of my feathers out _ever_!" I yelled angrily. Bossy Pants sighed and said, "Tie her up to the chair again. I'm done here." I tucked my wings in just as they grabbed me and tied me up to the chair again.

As they were tightening it, I let a low, deep growl escape my throat again. "Um, let's just leave it like this," Ducky murmured letting the rope go.

"Hey! You got one of her feathers after all!" Mickey suddenly said loudly.

"What?!" I yelled angrily.

"You weren't supposed to _tell _her!" Bossy Pants hissed.

"Oh…" Mickey muttered. "Sorry…"

I roared with anger.

"You know, I'm starting to think she's part _lion _too!" Ducky said.

"Put her in the jail cell! I have to go and run some tests on this feather." B.P. said, leaving. I felt myself being untied again and carried by Ducky and Mickey Mouse. They threw me into what was probably a very small room or something. They started untying me, starting with the blindfold. It took my eyes a while to adjust to the light, even though it was dim. By the time they had finished untying me, my eyes had adjusted and I could see the room, and how tiny it was. _I'm gonna have claustrophobia by the time I'm out of here… _I thought. Ducky and Mickey got up and left without a word, which was very unusual for both of them, but whatever. At least I wasn't tied up anymore, but my wrists and ankles hurt from the rope… _bad!_ I got up and looked around.

"Gosh, it's _small _in here!" I moaned. The only light I had was coming in through a tiny window in the back of the cell, which was only about seven or eight feet from the front of the room. Yeah, that's how big it was. I sat down, spread out my wings, wrapped them around myself (since there weren't any blankets), and fell asleep, hoping, and praying, for a rescue… and _soon! _

***

"Robin Banner?" the teacher said, taking attendance. No answer. "Robin Banner?" the teacher repeated. Still no answer. "That's weird…" Drake murmured. "Robby's _always _here." Mitch looked up from the comic he was drawing. "Wha…?" he said, registering what was happening. "What about Robby?" He looked straight at her seat. "Hey! She's not here!"

"You _just _noticed that?" Drake asked, raising an eyebrow. "Well, on the bus, I thought she was avoiding us because of what happened last night," Mitch said.

"Well, yeah, I did too at first," Drake admitted. "But apparently, it's something else. Something bad." "She could just be sick or something," Mitch reminded Drake.

"She would still be here though!" Drake told him. "She has had perfect attendance for _three_ straight years, and is trying to go for at least five!"

"Oh yeah…" Mitch murmured. "Something's wrong, we need to go to her house and-" Drake stopped halfway through his sentence. His pupils grew smaller, and he stared straight ahead, blank-faced. "Drake?" Mitch said, looking at him worried. Then, he remembered. "Oh yeah, your visuals." He murmured.

"Visuals," were what Drake, Mitch, and Robin all called what happened to Drake whenever he had these strange "day-dreams." Whenever something bad happens to someone he's close, he has one, and he can see what happened to them, where it happened, and where they are at that moment. According to Drake's parents, it runs through the family. His pupils suddenly, went back to normal, and he held his head. He also gets headaches afterwards. "Ow…" he moaned quietly.

"What did you see?" Mitch asked eagerly.

"Uh," Drake muttered, massaging his temples. "Oh!" He straightened up and shook off his headache. "Robby's in trouble! We have to go save her!" he said. Mitch's mouth dropped open.

"What?!" he yelled angrily. "_We _have to save? Are you _crazy_ or something?!" Drake glared at him.

"Well what else are we supposed to do? I'm the only one who knows where she is right now! We have to!"

"I'm _twelve_, you're _fourteen_. Two twelve and fourteen year old kids aren't very good rescuers!" Mitch reminded him. "I don't care!" Drake snapped. "Now, the first thing we have to do to save her, is protect her perfect attendance record."

"Robin Banner?!" The teacher had said her name about ten times by now.

"Oh for crying out loud she's not here! Mark her absent and get on with it!" Melony called out suddenly. The teacher sighed and reached for a pen. "No! Drop that pen!" Mitch yelled, jumping up. "She's not here today because she's sick!"

"With what?" the teacher asked. Mitch froze.

"Well?" she said.

"Well?" Melony sneered.

"Well…" Mitch said. "Uh, well, she has uh, smallpox!" Drake threw his head back and groaned, and then slammed his hand on his desk a few times in frustration. "Seriously?" the teacher said, raising an eyebrow.

"Yeah, seriously?" Drake hissed.

"Um…" Mitch stammered. Drake sighed and stood up. "What Mitch _means _is Robby has _chickenpox _not _smallpox_." The teacher raised an eyebrow but nodded. "Well, coming from a well-behaved, A and B student like Drake, I guess I believe you," she said. "And I can imagine a student like Mitch making a mistake like that."

"Hey!" Mitch yelled angrily. The teacher waved that off. "So I'll excuse it." She continued. "But remember! Any sick student that's absent for a week, that whole week is counted as one absence!"

"Ok," Drake said nodding. "That's understandable. Now can Mitch and I go use the bathroom?"

"Um, sure." The teacher said. "Go ahead." Drake nodded and dragged Mitch out. "But I don't have to go!" Mitch whined. Drake shushed him and dragged him outside. "We're not going to the bathroom!" Drake told him. Then he spread his wings. Mitch's eyes widened. "Wait, we're going _now?"_ Mitch asked panicking.

"Well, we can't wait!" Drake said. "Her mom's coming home tonight, and she's gonna wanna see her fly in!"

"Fine," Mitch said sighing. He spread his wings too. "But I better not get in trouble because of you!" Drake nodded, and as he was just about to take off, he heard someone running up to them, yelling, "Drake? Mitch? Is that you?" Drake gasped and pulled in his wings, but it was too late. The person who had been calling their names had grabbed Drake's shoulder and was pulling both him, and Mitch, away.

***

"Hey, Robin Hood! Robin Hood, wake up! Wake up Miss Know-It-All Robin Hood!" Melony's voice… I looked up sleepily.

"M-Melony?" I muttered.

"We have to leave now!" she said. "Get up! They're waiting for you!"

"Drake and Mitch?" I asked excitedly. She ignored me of course. "Get up! You can't leave them waiting! C'mon boy, get up!" she said, and then laughed at her own wit.

"Oh, you don't know how happy I am to see you and all your meanness with you, Melony!" I said getting up and running up to her. "Melony?" she said confused. "Who the _heck_ is Melony?! Hey kid, are you going crazy or something?" I looked at her confused. Then, suddenly, her perfect blonder hair, perfect white smile, and pretty cerulean blue eyes (all of which make me _sick!) _melted away. Her beautiful and perfect features did too, and turned into Mickey Mouse's mask (the guy who helped kidnap me, not the cartoon character), and his messy brown hair.

I backed up, sat back down where I was sitting before, and wrapped my wings around myself again. Mickey Mouse raised an eyebrow at me. "Are you ok kid?" he asked.

"What do you care?" I asked. He looked at me surprised and put his hands out in innocence. "Ok! Fine, but I'm pretty much the only person you can trust right now!" he said, coming over to me, grabbing me, and dragging me out. "I can trust someone who helped _kidnap_ me? _Really? _Yeah, right." I said. He frowned. "Actually, I don't even agree with any of this." He said. "I'm just helping for the money. I need the money for my family. Actually, after I get the money, I'm gonna bust you out of here."

"Isn't that the same as _stealing?_" I asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Well, I'm desperate! I really need the money!" he said.

"Ok, well when are you gonna be able to let me go?" I asked.

He thought about it. "Oh, sometime next week maybe?"

I gasped. "No! My mom's coming home tonight! I wanna see her plane fly in and see her when she gets off!" I yelled. "And, I've gotten perfect attendance at my school for _three straight years in a row_! If someone is absent for a week, than they count that _whole_ week as one absence!" He frowned and looked at me sadly. "I'm sorry," he said. "But that's just how it is." I bit my lip to keep myself from crying. I couldn't believe this! _I wish I didn't even _have _wings! _I thought angrily. I looked over to the side and saw a window and my wings started twitching. _And yet, I feel like flying. Great. This sucks! _

Mickey suddenly threw me inside a room, looked at me apologetically, and left. _I _don't _forgive you! _I thought angrily. "Well hi there my mutant bird girl!" B.P. suddenly said. I gritted my teeth angrily. "I'm not your _anything_!" I growled. I know, I know, you're probably thinking, "Gosh, Robin, what's with the attitude all the time?" Well, wouldn't you be pretty ticked off if someone kidnapped you and kept saying you belonged to them? Just saying… Bossy Pants glared at me. "When you're in this building you're _mine_!" he growled back. My mouth dropped open. Is he _really _serious?! I'm not some little kid's ball that rolled into his yard! Or some Frisbee! Or some… inanimate object! I'm a _human!_ Well, 50%, but still! "Now are you ready to see your new house?" B.P. asked. He pulled me into a separate room, and what I saw my eyes widen. "Oh no…" I muttered.

"Oh yes!" B.P. said, doing an evil smile.

What I was staring at, was a bird cage!

***

Drake didn't look to see who was taking him and Mitch away. He didn't want to know, because he knew who ever it was, was going to tell everyone about his wings, and he and Mitch would end up in a birdcage with Robby, instead of saving her from it. He gulped and closed his eyes tight, hoping for another visual, to see what this person's weakness was, but he sadly can't control them. Just as he was about to give up and lose all hope, Mitch said, "Mr. Banner! It's you!"

Drake's eyes flew open, and he immediately looked at who was dragging them. Yes! It was Robby's dad! Drake felt like laughing from relief then. Instead, he said, "Why'd you grab us like that and worry us?" Mr. Banner sighed. "I need Drake's uh… what do you call them? 'Visuals'?" he said. Drake nodded. "Yeah," he said. "They're called visuals, and you don't have to worry about that anymore, I already had one and I know where Robby is!"

Mr. Banner shook his head. "No, you _can not_ go over there and risk your lives," Mr. Banner said. Already knowing what Drake and Mitch were planning. Drake frowned. "How do you expect us to rescue her then?" he asked annoyed. "I just need the address so that I can I can call the police and tell them where she is," Mr. Banner said. "And let them find out she has wings?!" Drake yelled. "This man, the one who kidnapped her, is keeping her in a birdcage with her wings out! Why he wants her wings out 24/7 is beyond me, but he does! The police will see them and find out! You really want that?!"

"They won't do anything," Mr. Banner muttered.

"Yes they will!" Drake yelled. "They're gonna wanna do experiments on her you know! Mr. Banner, you need us to save her!" They were in Mr. Banner's car and driving away now. "Please!" Drake pleaded. Mr. Banner was silent, thinking about it, then sighed and said, "I'm sorry, but no, I can't let you risk your lives like that…" Drake's eyes flashed. "Fine," he muttered. "But that's not gonna stop me!"

He opened the car door, unbuckled his seat belt and jumped out. He rolled down a hill part-way, but hit a tree. He looked up dazed, and saw the car was about to pass by. "Mitch jump out!" Drake yelled. I can't save Robby without you!"

"No way man!" Mitch yelled, but it was faded, because both Mitch and Mr. Banner were far up ahead now. Drake clenched his teeth and tried getting up, until he was on his knees. He spread out his wings, then fell back again from pain. _I can't give up! I have to save Robby no matter what!_ He thought. He forced himself to get up again, on his feet this time, and then took off. He ignored the stings of pain that shot throughout his body and looked for the car. He scanned the street and then finally, found it.

He dived and landed on the top of the car. He heard startled cries from inside, but ignored them and opened Mitch's car door. Mitch cried out in surprise and nearly flew out of the car, but his seatbelt, luckily, prevented that. Mr. Banner started yelling something, but all Drake was paying attention too was trying to unbuckle Mitch's seatbelt. _I just have to be careful, _he thought. _I have to make sure he doesn't fly out or he'll get seriously hurt. _He took a deep breath and finally unbuckled it. He grabbed Mitch's arm just as he was about to fly out. As soon as he was about to take off, he closed the car door with his foot and pushed off so he could get better flight take off. _Yes! _He thought excitedly when he managed to pull it off. "Oh man…" Mitch , he started laughing with excitement. "Dude that was _awesome!" _"Uh, thanks," Drake said.

"I mean when you grabbed me then pushed off the car door to get better flight? Oh, my gosh that rocked!"

"Thanks," Drake repeated. Mitch continued to talk about what he thought was cool and awesome about Drake taking him form the car, even repeating a few things. "Ok! Ok! I get it! It was cool! It was awesome! Whatever!" Drake said, annoyed. "Now I need to think! So just be quiet please! I need to remember where to go."

He closed his eyes and tried remembering what the address was that was in his visual, then, suddenly, he stopped flying, his eyes flew open, his pupils got smaller, and he had another visual. He saw Robin in a birdcage, kicking it, teeth clenched, tears streaming down her face from frustration. A guy in a mouse mask, trying to calm her down. Now a guy in a duck mask walked in, carrying a small bowl with… some kind of food, he couldn't see what though, and a glass of water. He puts it in the birdcage with her. Her mouth drops open and she's yelling something.

Next, finally, what he needed; the address. His pupils grew back to normal, and his visual stopped. He held his head and massaged his temples. "What happened? You just started dropping like a rock all of a sudden! But I caught you luckily before you could go, 'SPLAT!' on the ground." Drake then realized they were in the middle of the road. "So what happened?" Mitch repeated.

"Uh, visual," Drake said, shaking off his headache again. "I remember the address!" Mitch's face lit up. "Really? Where do we go?"

"Straight ahead!" Drake said, pointing. Then they took off. _Don't worry Robby! We're on our way_! Drake thought.

***

I kicked at the cage angrily, Mickey standing next to it, trying to calm me down. "Argh!" I yelled angrily, then I kicked it as hard as I could. _If I'm supposedly "stronger" then regular kids, then why wont this stupid thing break? Or at least _bend_?_ I thought angrily. Suddenly, I felt hot tears streaming down my face. _And now I'm crying! Great! Wonderful! Just plain_ wonderful_!_ I kicked it one more time then flopped down on the floor and wrapped my wings around myself. Mickey Mouse sighed and said, "_Now_ will you listen to me?" I glared at him. "Give me one good reason why I should," I growled at him. I know, attitude, but remember, I'm no longer only kidnapped, I'm kidnapped, in a birdcage, with a guy in a mouse mask! I can't help it!

Ducky walked in suddenly, carrying a small bowl, and a glass of water. He opened the cage door, and set them down. "Here's your food for the whole day; make it last!" he said, then walked out laughing. I raised an eyebrow then looked at the food, and my mouth dropped open. "Bird seeds?!" I yelled. "Seriously?! Bird seeds?! Are you _kidding_ me?!" Mickey Mouse looked at the bowl, then shook his head. "I'll go get you some real food." He said, then left, leaving me sitting there alone in a birdcage, with some stupid bird seeds. I frowned at them.

"I'm only half bird, not full…" I muttered. I grabbed the glass of water and took a long sip. "At least I have water…" Mickey Mouse came back thirty minutes later with a big plate.

"I know you have to eat a lot more than other people do, so I brought you a lot of food." He opened the cage door, and traded the bird seeds for the big plate. I looked at the plate and my stomach started growling. "All of my favorites!" I said happily. He laughed. "Breakfast, lunch, and dinner!"

"How'd you know?"

M.M. shrugged, and put a finger to his lips, as if saying, "Secret." I didn't care though, as long as I could have real food and not some stupid bird seeds! (Seriously?! They gave me bird seeds?! I don't think I'll ever be able to get over that.) I ate all the food, then fell asleep, and had the weirdest dream.

Drake and Mitch were coming to get me, because Drake had had a visual about where I was. And Drake told me, "Don't worry Robby! We're on our way!" I woke up, then, and, for some reason, I believed they really _were_ on their way to get me. I don't know how, I just knew they were. "It's not good sleeping in the middle of the day." Mickey suddenly said.

"Oh, sorry," I said yawning. "uh, how long was I asleep?"

"About an hour."  
"Sorry." I looked to the side and saw a window. "Where are you guys? Are you almost here?" I said quietly. And just then, I saw a flash of two kids, two kids with wings, two bird kids. Those two kids, were here to save me! _Drake! Mitch! You're here!_ I thought happily.

***

"Are we there yet?" Mitch whined.

"No!" Drake replied, groaning. Mitch had been asking that for about an hour.

"Where are you guys? Are you almost here?" Drake heard a girl say silently. _Robby!_ Drake thought happily, then he realized he'd flown past the window of a building. The building that was in his visuals. "Yes we are Robby, and we're coming!" Drake replied silently. "Are we the-"

"Yes! Yes! We're here!" Drake yelled annoyed. "Shut up about it already!"

"Yay!" Mitch yelled excitedly. They went to the front of the building and went inside. "This is like and adventure!" Mitch said happily. "And like totally dangerous!" Drake said, sarcasm seeping through his fake excited voice. "Well, yeah, that too," Mitch murmured. They found a door that said, "Private! Keep out!"

"Do you think she's in here?" Mitch asked. Drake opened his mouth to answer, but then he had a visual. The same door that was in front of them, it opens, and inside, is Robby, and the guy in the mouse mask. Then his visual ended. He ignored his headache, which wasn't as bad this time, and kicked the door open, causing Mitch to step back a little.

"Drake! Mitch!" Robby yelled excitedly.

"We're here Robby, just like I promised," Drake said smiling. Then things went bad.

***

"In here, in here, in here," I prayed silently. "please don't go into Bossy Pants's office! Please in here!" "You ok kid?" M.M. asked me.

"Oh, uh, fine," I replied. "just fine…" I sat there, waiting. I took a big gulp of water, when the door suddenly flew open. Nearly choking on water, I looked to see who it was, and then jumped up and grabbed the bars of my birdcage. "Drake! Mitch!" I yelled excitedly.

"We're here Robby! Just like I promised!" Drake said, smiling. I then remembered my dream, and smiled back. "No!" M.M. yelled suddenly, then he lunged for Drake and Mitch. "No!" I cried. They both dodged to the side. I breathed a sigh of relief. "Go get her out of that bird cage!" Drake ordered Mitch. "I'll handle this masked idiot!"

_We have so much in common!_ I thought. Mitch came running over to me. "Don't worry little birdy! You'll be able to fly free soon!" Mitch said jokingly.

"Ha ha. Very funny," I said sarcastically. "Just let me out of here!"

"Ok! Ok! Gosh, don't get your feathers in a bunch!"

"Mitch!"

"Ok! Gosh, learn to take a joke!" He grabbed onto the lock and frowned, then the color drained from his face. "Uh, oh…" he said.

"What now?!" I asked angrily.

"Um, there's a lock on here," he said, tapping it. "Well, duh! Why wouldn't there be?! Didn't you even bother to think to get the key?! A guy in a duck mask has one, and so does the other masked idiot Drake's fighting over there." I glanced at Drake, who had pushed Mickey on the floor on his stomach, then sat on him to hold him down. "What the heck are you just standing there for?! Get her out of there!" Drake yelled.

"There's a lock!" Mitch said.

"Are you…?! Oh, my…!" Drake put his head in his hands, and shook his head. "Seriously?!"

"You mean you didn't even think that there would be one?" I asked angrily. His head still in his hands, he shook his head. My mouth dropped open. "Let me up!" Mickey Mouse roared. He struggled, but Drake is strong for his age like I am, so he had him pinned down pretty good. "He has a key!" I said. "Get the key from him!" Drake pulled M.M. on his feet. "Give me the key!" he hissed in his ear.

"No!" Mickey snapped. "Never!"

"Just hand it over!"

"Never!!!"

"Just give me-!" Drake stopped and his pupils grew smaller, a sign he was having a visual, which wasn't good. "Drake!" I yelled. Drake's grip on Mickey Mouse loosened. Mickey broke free from Drake's grip and pushed Drake on his stomach like Drake had done to him. Mitch wasn't paying attention to any of this, he was too busy fumbling with the lock. "Mitch! Forget about me! Go help Drake!" I yelled.

"No wait! I think I've almost got it!" he said. I looked at Drake, who was helpless as long as he was having his visual. Then, his pupils grew back to regular size, a sign his visual was ending. "Robby! I know where the key is! He hid it when you were sleeping!" he yelled. "He hid it-" M.M. put one of his hands over Drake's mouth.

"I thought you said you didn't agree with any of this!" I said.

"I told you I needed the money, then I would bust you out!" M.M. snapped.

"Oh, so you don't agree with _kidnapping_, but you agree with _stealing_!

"I never said that!"

"You kinda did," Mitch said, starting to register what was happening. Drake bit Mickey's hand causing him to let go, and yelled, "He hid it under a loose tile on the floor!"

"Which one?!" Mitch asked, letting go of the lock and looking around. Drake struggled to get free from Mickey, but now Mickey had a good grip on Drake. Mitch then tackled Mickey, causing him to let go of Drake. Drake jumped up and ran across the room, then started trying to lift up different tiles on the floor, looking for the one that had the key. I started kicking the cage again.

_Bend! Break! I don't care just let me out of here!_ I thought angrily. I kicked the cage over and over, while Drake looked for the key, and Mitch fought M.M. Then Drake jumped up and yelled, "Found it!" he ran over to the cage. "Hurry!" I yelled.

"Seriously!" Mitch said through clenched teeth. He was trying to pull Mickey Mouse out of the room, but wasn't having very good luck. Drake stuck the key in the lock, turned it and cried out, "Yes!" when the lock opened. He helped me out of the cage and as we were about to run out, Mickey Mouse broke free from Mitch's grip and blocked the way. "You're not escaping that easily!" he growled. "You're _crazy_ if you think you are!"

"If you say you don't agree with any of this, then let us through!" I said. "You can earn money another way! You don't have to _steal_ it from someone, no matter how evil they are!"

"I told you I'm desperate!"

I shook my head. "Get and actual job and then you can earn money that way!" I said. Mitch got up then tackled him again, throwing him to the ground. We jumped over him and ran out of the room. "Mitch come on!" I yelled. Mitch got up and ran after us.

"Where do you think you're going?!" a voice yelled. Bossy Pants. "Get back here right now!" he yelled. No, no way, I was nearly out the door, no way was I going back now! "I don't _think_ so!" I yelled, then jumped out the door and took flight, Drake and Mitch did too. "There's more than one of them?!" Bossy Pants yelled angrily. "You got that right!" I yelled, then laughed, when someone yelled, "Robin! Wait!" I turned around and saw Mickey Mouse. He had pushed B.P. out of his way was holding something in his hand. "The feather B.P. pulled out?" I said quietly. Cautiously, I flew back over to him, but stayed a safe distance away from him.

"What?" I asked. He held the feather out to me.

"Take this," he said. "To remind you of everything that has happened," he said. I snorted.

"To remind me of being kidnapped by three bird kid crazy lunatics, kept in a birdcage, and almost fed bird seeds? Yeah, no thanks!"

M.M. shook his head. "No, to remind you of your first, and definitely not last, adventure ever!" I looked at him in confusion. "Just take the feather," he said, holding it out to me. I raised an eyebrow, and sighed. I flew a little closer cautiously, then snatched the feather and flew off. After I caught up with Drake and Mitch, Drake said, "What was that about?"

"What?" I said. "Oh, uh, nothing." I turned around and looked at M.M., who was waving at me now. I waved back, and then flew a little faster. As we were flying, M.M.'s words rang in my ears …to_ remind you of your first, and definitely not last, adventure ever…_ What did he mean by that? I didn't have much more time to think about it, because suddenly, Drake said, "We're here!" I snapped back to the present and looked at where we were. "My house!" I said excitedly. I landed at the front porch and burst through the door. "Dad!" I yelled. My dad, who was working again (or did he work the whole time I was gone?) dropped his pen from surprise, looked at me, and smiled.

"Robin!" he said excitedly. He ran up to me and drew me in for a hug. "I was about ready to call the police!" he said. "but it looks like your friends _did_ have it all taken care of!" it confused me a little when he acted like he knew Drake and Mitch had been on their way to save me, but remembered he had mentioned calling the police. I laughed and said, "Well good thing you didn't! That would've been pretty stupid since they made me keep my wings out the whole time I was there!" Dad's face flushed as he said, "Uh, yeah good thing I didn't." I cocked my head to the side, then gasped, remembering my mom. "Mom's coming home tonight!" I said. Dad gasped too.

"Oh, no! We need to get to the airport!" I nodded, and was about to head out the door, then remember something. "Wait! Let me go do something!" I ran to my room and grabbed a woven bracelet a friend had made me when I was younger. Then I took the feather out of my pocket. I ran over to my desk, grabbed a little bit of tape, then taped it to the woven bracelet. I put on the bracelet and smiled. "There!" I said happily. "Robin! Hurry up and get down here!" Dad yelled. "We need to get to the airport now!"

"I'm coming!" I called back down. I ran downstairs.

"Come on! Let's go!" Dad said. "We can't be late!"

***

We all waited for the next plane to fly in, everyone starting to get a little impatient. Dad looked at his watch. "She should be here any minute." He said. I bit my lip. Then, a plane started landing. The doors opened and the first person who walked out was… "Mom!" I yelled excitedly, running over to her. "Robin!" she drew me in for a hug. "I missed you!" I said.

"I missed you too," she said. Dad walked over to us and smiled. After she stopped hugging me and hugged Dad, I walked over to Drake and Mitch. "So how were you able to get inside my dream?" I asked Drake. "is that a new thing with your visuals?" He looked at me in confusion.

"What? What are you talking about?" he said. I looked at him surprised.

"You came into my dream!" I said. He gave me a blank look. "Ok, if you didn't, then why when you burst through the door, you had said you were there like you promised? It sure sounded like you knew what you were talking about." I think that confused him a little more, because now, he had his head cocked to the side, his face scrunched up a little, looking totally confused. "So you didn't come into my dream and say, 'Don't worry Robby! We're on our way!'?" Now he was on track but barely.

"Well, I didn't say that to _you_ exactly, I was just making a silent promise." He said.

"So you didn't do it on purpose?" I asked. He shook his head. Ok, now I was the one who was totally and completely confused. There was a long silence, until Mitch decided to break the silence by saying, "So Drake, what were some of the other things you saw in your visuals?" Drake snapped back into reality. "Oh! I was curious about one thing." He said.

"What's that?" I asked.

"What was in that bowl that the guy in the duck mask gave you that made you so mad?" I was confused at first then remembered. I clenched my teeth together, still annoyed about it, and said, "Bird seeds…" Drake's and Mitch's mouth both dropped open.

"Bird seeds?" Mitch said. I nodded. Then, they both burst out laughing. I looked at them confused. "What's so funny?" I asked. It took Drake a second to catch his breath before he could say, "You were kept in a _birdcage_, and fed _bird seeds_! They really turned you into a full bird! All you're missing, is a beak!" they laughed harder. I clenched my teeth, then realized it was a little funny, and laughed too. Wow, I was with reunited with my mom and dad, I was laughing with my best friends, and I had just had my first, and definitely not last adventure, what more could a bird girl ask for?

Fin


End file.
